Faina in Wonderland
by The Rebel Nerd Witch
Summary: After years in the hospital, Fionna's twin sister Faina is finally allowed to come back out into the real world. But with her nightmares strating to mess with the real world and new feelings rising between her and a certain Prince can everyone survive? Not to mention that Ice Queen is after the both of them too. This is my 1st story so sorry for any mistakes. T because of swearing


**Chapter 1: Welcome back**

Faina skipped happily along the grass that covered the large hill wich was the only thing standing in her way between reuniting with her twin sister Fionna and adoptive sister Cake. After being locked up in the hospital for a few years, it was really great being back out in the world. Free. Of course she is still in her own little bubble but the Doctors say that it shouldn't affect her day-to-day life. Before we continue, let me tell you the story of how she got there:

_As Fionna and her sister Faina dived into the portal they landed hard on freezing cold ground, but the air was hot from the rivers of lava. 'Cool' Faina thought to herself but Fionna was much more concerned about finding their friend Marshall Lee, "Stay close."_

"_Fi, I believe that I know what I'm doing." Faina informed, but her sister didn't believe her. She sighed and continued wandering around with her sister close behind her. You see, she worried for Faina as she was always the more emotional of the two, and the most wreck less. But she was also a bit more… Imaginative too wich often got her into trouble, "Fai, be careful."_

"_I'm sorry what?" Faina answered after snapping back to reality, she had just been distracted by the large moving monster that only had half its body covered in flesh and fur. Another sigh from Fionna as they continued, "Wish Cake could have been here."_

"_I know but you know what she's like with that boyfriend of hers" Faina giggled. Fionna rolled her eyes "Don't start."_

"_Start what dear sister? I'm just-Oh look! The water sparkles!" Faina cut in on herself as the two of them passed a glistening pool of black liquid._

"_Fai, don't!" Fionna cried, trying to hold her sister back but her efforts failed. Faina had fallen into the black liquid and the air was already being squeezed out of her lungs while she was overcome by the blackness, the screaming that filled her ears and the scent of death attacking her nose. Horrible thoughts filled her mind as it was twisted into a mad, insane Wonderland that would forever haunt her. And she was never the same again…_

Meanwhile, Fionna and Cake were waiting near the door for Faina's arrival. It was the first time that they had seen her for years since they weren't allowed to visit her, the hospital's excuse was that Faina was in a very bad state of mind and seeing her would be 'upsetting'. But they still worried, mainly Fionna, that she wouldn't be the same person without them. Plus the fact that the hospital let Faina come back on her own, "Do you think she'll be alright?"

"I don't know Baby Girl but Doctor Prince did say that she was stable." Cake explained. Fionna sighed and nodded as a familiar looking girl could be seen the near distance.

"She's here." Fionna said blankly, trying to hide the emotions that were bouncing around inside of her. Cake couldn't help herself but squeal in part excitement, tiny part fear, "Well get ready then!"

As Faina approached the door a mixture of curiosity and yet again fear. What if they don't like her? What if she doesn't like them? She knows about their adventures, Fionna's and Cake's, because there was one guy with pink hair that came to check on the hospital every now and then who told her about them and it actually helped her to get better. She couldn't wait to start going on adventures again. The door opened to reveal a girl identical to herself, but with a bunny hat that only showed a lock of gold blonde hair and a light blue top with a matching dark blue skirt along with long white socks and black pumps, "Hiya Fai!"

"Hey Fi!" Faina replied happily. Well she thinks she was happy anyway, good feelings and thoughts are still quite new to her. She hugged her sister and smiled, "It's so good to see you again."

"Missed you to." Cake said sarcastically. Faina giggled and bent down so that she could hug Cake to, "Of course I've missed you Cake. Who else makes amazing outfits?"

"Awww. You flatter me darlin." She replied. Faina flashed a quick smile before returning to her normal dreamy expression, "So what have I missed? You and Lordie Unicorn still together?"

"You bet ya!" Cake exclaimed joyfully. Fionna had made her way over to the sofa while Cake and her sister were busy catching up on outfits and stuff. She knew that Faina wasn't really that girly but she loves to wear random outfits. But seeing her sister again made her realise that what happened to her was kind of her fault. If only she had made Faina stay at home or if she would have stopped Faina from falling in sooner than maybe this wouldn't have happened. Kicking bad guy ass had helped her cope but… Now that her sister is back everything has sort of changed. What if something like that incident happens again?

"You ok Fi?" Faina asked after Cake left for yet another date with Lord Monachromacorn (sorry if I spelt it wrong). Fionna looked up at her and plastered a smile on her face, "Yeah I'm fine. It's just a bit weird seeing you again."

"Same here. By the way, how come you never visited?" she asked. Fionna looked back at her sister in confusion, "We weren't allowed to visit."

"Oh." Faina mouthed. Fionna did appear to be slightly different than the girl she knew before the incident. She seamed to be, guilty for some reason. Faina raised an eyebrow, "Your acting weird."

"No I'm not." Fionna protested quietly. But Faina still wasn't giving up, "Look, I know that I might not be completely 'sane' but you've always been there for me and I want to do the same for you."

"I know. But it just feels strange." She answered. Faina took her sister's hand in her own, "Fi. After going through what I've been through everything is messed up for me. But I push through it every day. And yeah I'm crazy but I know my sister, you're the bravest girl I know and I know that you cannot feel guilty for this."

"I guess your right. And you're not THAT crazy..." Fionna muttered, letting out a slight laugh. Faina laughed too, "I am crazy dear sister. And I'm proud of it. Even before going into the hospital I wasn't exactly normal was I?"

"I guess not." Fionna added. Faina smiled but still didn't quite understand why she was so happy. It still felt pretty odd to her, "So how's old Marsh?"

"The same. You wanna go see him?" she answered. Faina nodded, "Sure. It'll be good to catch up."

"Just be careful, he's actually even more of an ass now." Fionna warned as the two sisters stepped out of the house and began walking to Marshall Lee's house. Faina giggled like she would normally do, "I think I can handle him. Not sure about you though."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Yet more childish giggles from her sister, "Well you do have a few anger issues."

"I do not." Fionna protested, her face becoming a light tint of red. And Faina knew it, "How come your face is turning red then?"

No argument. Faina smirked in her victory, "See."

"Why do you have to be the smart one?" Fionna complained making Faina even cockier. But she didn't like to show it, "I am not that smart. I simply look outside the box and state the facts."

"Oh. W-well…"

"See, I could always make you speechless. By the way what's up with the Ice Queen now?" Faina continued. Her sister groaned and face palmed herself, "Still crazy. And she's back onto the prince hunting, but got a new target."

"Oh really? Who?" she asked. A light blush crept upon Fionna's cheeks, "Prince Gumball."

"Who's he? I've never heard of him before." Faina added, slightly embarrassed that she didn't know exactly what was going on. Why was her sister blushing? Doesn't that mean that she's embarrassed? This was just getting a bit to confusing for her, "Why are you blushing?"

"I don't know. But I met him after you went to the… you know-"

"Hospital?"

"Yeah that. Anyway he's alright I guess." Fionna finished just as they had reached the purple house inside the cave. Faina remembered this house; she spent a lot of her childhood here. But Fionna didn't meet Marshall Lee until a while when he tried to take over their house that used to be his. Strange right? But in Faina's case she didn't really understand what was going on, "Here we are."

"Hey Marshall! Let us in you git!" Fionna called as she banged on the door. Faina screeched and pressed her hands over her ears; she fell to the ground and landed on her butt. Loud noises were one of the new things that scared her tremendously. Fionna realised Faina in the fetal position and rushed down onto her knees and held her sister's head in her hands wich made her look up, "Everything's fine. Nothing is going to hurt you ok?"

"S-s-sorry." Faina stuttered as she felt her sister's warm arms wrap around her. '_At least someone understands.' _She thought to herself, _'They just thought that I was being stupid, trying to get attention.' _Even if that did give her a bit of a fright, she still let Fionna help her up just as the door clicked open, "What is it?"

"Great timing." Fionna muttered darkly under her breath. Faina was still shaking a little but could stand and walk. She plastered a small smile on her face, "Hi Marsh."

"Fai! Is that really you?" Marshall Lee exclaimed, looking at her up and down while making sure that he wasn't seeing double. Sure Fionna and Faina look exactly the same but they dress almost completely differently. Faina nodded, "Yep. Who else does it look like? The Ice Queen?"

"I hope not. Fi you didn't tell me that Fai was getting out today." He continued. Fionna rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Me and Cake only found out this morning."

"And here I am!" Faina chirped happily. She was really starting to get the hang of recognising emotions now. But only the basic ones. She skipped inside and sat down on the stone hard sofa without an invitation while her sister joined her, "What the flip Fai?"

"What? Your not gonna hurt me and you know that I can kick your ass." Faina said in her matter-of-fact tone of voice before putting her normal, dreamy and innocent face back on. Marshall Lee raised an eyebrow and started floating around the room, "You sure about that? You dare challenge the Vampire King?"

"Vampire King? Ha! Your nothing compared to my awesomeness!" Faina challenged. Fionna groaned and flopped onto the back of the sofa, "Leave her alone Marshall."

"Aww is ikle Fi Fi getting a bit defensive? Doesn't think that her sister can fight her own battles?" he teased. Faina stood up and squared up to him, "You really think that you can win against a crazy bitch?"

"I have 1,000 years practise." He informed. She stood her ground and remained unfazed, "You wanna try me? Or you just gonna stand there and sparkle like a fairy princess (no offence to anyone who loves Twilight, I just thought that it would be funny)."

"Ok that's enough Fai." Fionna interrupted before this could go any further. Even after being in the hospital Faina was still a fighter. That's one of the things that she liked to hold on to about her sister, the time where they would fight together along with Cake, "Well nice seeing you Marshall but we really need to leave."

"Scaredy cats!" Marshall Lee yelled as Fionna dragged her sister out of the door. Faina glared back at the Vampire King, "Asshole!"

"Watch it Fai. You don't want one of Cake's lectures do you?" Fionna warned but Faina ignored her and stuck out her tongue, "I don't care."


End file.
